herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rani
Rani is the deuteragonist of the second half of the third and last season of The Lion Guard. She is the daughter of Sahasi and Ananda, the older sister of Baliyo, the niece of Surak, the granddaughter of Janna, the wife of Kion, the sister-in-law of Kiara and the daughter-in-law of Simba and Nala. She is the leader of the Night Pride and the Queen of the Tree of Life. She is voiced by Peyton Elizabeth Lee, who also portrayed Andi Mack, and her singing voice is done by Lana Makissack. Appearance Rani is a young lioness with brown hair and brown eyes. She has a scar on her right paw. She gains a blue mark on her forehead. Personality Rani is a pure-hearted lioness who will never let anything go wrong at the Tree of Life even if it makes her quite suspicious of strangers. Initially, she was suspicious of Kion after he had used the roar against her brother but after he apologized for doing so, Rani begins to have second thought about him and soon their relationship starts to improved. As Kion's time in his surroundings start get more challenging, Rani starts to have feelings towards him until finally the two confess their love for each other allowing them to propose. History Backstory Rani was born at The Tree of Life during the reign of her grandmother Janna to Sahasi and Ananda. Sometime after Rani's birth, her brother Baliyo was born. Sometime after Baliyo's birth, Sahasi and Ananda died from unknown circumstances. Following this, Rani and Baliyo were cared for by Janna. Upon reaching adolescence, Rani became leader of the Night Pride, who defended The Tree of Life from threats. Rani was joined in the Night Pride by Baliyo, their uncle Surak and their aunt Nirmala. "The Tree of Life" Rani first appears with the Night Pride when Ullu warns of the presence of strangers in the canyon separating the tree of life. Hardly arrived, the Pride is blocked by a landslide caused by Bunga that forces them to go up. Rani's brother, Baliyo scores the Lion Guard and believes in how to talk about Kion, that they do not come in peace and attacks, despite the protest of his sister who is then forced to order the Night Pride to fight back. Rani attacks Fuli who avoids her attacks and tries to convince her that this is only a misunderstanding but Rani does not believe her. After Kion is used the Roar of Elders against Baliyo, Rani gets angry and pins Kion on the ground and require to know who he is. During her interrogation, Rani calls the guard a threat for the tree of life even though Kion tries to explain but Rani considers his actions to speak for him. Fuli approaches the lioness and assures her that they do not want to hurt anyone. At first reluctant, Rani lets Kion pick himself up before the lion shows up and explains that they are done a long way to reach the tree for help. Rani refuses to give them access to the tree because she considers Kion to be a danger to his haibtants before telling him that neither he nor his friends will be welcome in the tree and then orders them to leave. Rani and Night Pride then return home and after checking that his brother is fine, Rani goes to see her grandmother, Jenna the Queen of the Tree of Life, to tell her about their recent altercations with the guard. Jenna advises her to let Kion and his friends enters, although Rani and the pride do not think it's a good idea. The lioness then speaks to her deceased parents in the sky who advises her to listen to her grandmother because she is very wise. Finally convinced, Rani and Pride leave to find the Lion Guard but to their surprise, they have not moved since their confrontation. Kion approaches Rani and apologizes for the way he used the Roar and accepts to not be welcome to the tree but begs her to let Ono go, who needs to be his eyes cured. More to accepting for Ono, Rani accepts that Kion and the others come to the Tree of Life with them. The guard then follows the Night Pride and when the sun rises, they finally see the tree and Rani welcomes them. "The River of Patience" Rani brings the Lion Guard inside the Tree of Life to speak with her grandmother Janna, who asks Nirmala to help heal Kion's scar. While Kion is getting healed Janna asks Rani to show the rest of the guard around the Tree of Life. Rani tells them all about the Tree of Life and says that everyone is welcome to the Tree of Life. Ullu comes to tell Rani some important news and Rani leaves the guard behind. Rani and the Night Pride confront Makucha, Chuluun and Ora. The Night Pride fights them off, but Kion and the Lion Guard arrive after it's all over and crashes into her. Rani didn't want their help and tells them to get healed quickly so that they can leave as soon as possible. After hearing the descriptions of the animals the Night Pride fought, Kion realizes that Makucha and the others must have followed them. This greatly angers Rani as it confirmed her worst fears about something bad happening if she let the Lion Guard into the Tree of Life as there is now a group of vicious predators on her doorstep. Rani talks to her grandmother about this problem and claims that they should have never let Kion and the Lion Guard in. Janna tells Kion to not worry about protecting the Tree of Life and to continue his healing while Rani and the Night Pride deal with the predators. Rani asks Nirmala if Kion is healed yet and Nirmala says that she is just like him. Makucha and the others come back again and the Night Pride fights them. Baliyo gets bitten by Ora's venom and is left incapacitated. Kion completes his task of getting the flower and helps fight off Makucha and Chuluun. Rani then thanks the Lion Guard for their help. "Little Old Ginterbong" Rani is hanging out with the Lion Guard and her brother. Soon Kion and Nirmala come along. Kion has mud on his face Nirmala says it's part of his healing. Nirmala says that Kion has a long way to go before he gets healed. She also says that it's time for Ono to get healed. Ono is excited and he heads off to the Tree of Life. Fuli sarcastically asks if Bunga can get any noisier when he eats. Baliyo says that Bunga should meet his friend Binga. Rani and her Night Pride soon see Mama Binturong being chased by Makucha's army not realizing that Mama being attacked was all an act so that she could enter the Tree of Life without raising suspicion. They save Mama and welcome her to the Tree of Life. Kion asks if Rani is here for Ono's healing and Rani says that she's just letting Mama Binturong (calling herself Granny Ginterbong to hide her identity) into the Tree of Life. After Mama Binturong finds out the weaknesses of the Night Pride and Queen Janna, Rani tries to find her a tree to rest in, but Mama dismisses Rani and tells her to get some rest instead. The Night Pride hears that Makucha's army is attacking Mama Binturong, but that is actually a diversion because Mama Binturong is on the other side of the Tree of Life so that Makucha's army could attack Queen Janna undeterred. The plan goes awry and the Night Pride spots Mama Binturong after failing to attack Bunga and claims she was attacked by Binga and Bunga. Bunga explains what really happened and she runs off as Bunga explains who she really is. Before she goes off too far, Bunga and Binga stop her with their stink. Rani tells Ono that he was the one who figured out Mama Binturong's plan and thanks Ono for his help. "Poa the Destroyer" Rani hears from Baliyo that there's a bad guy on the loose in the Tree of Life scaring the animals. Rani doesn't understand how a huge bad guy could have gotten past the night pride, Ullu, and The Lion Guard as well? After talking to Pinguino, she realizes that the bad guy Pinguino named "Poa the Destroyer" is just Kion's friend Beshte. She asks Baliyo to round up the rest of the Lion Guard while she looks for Kion. Rani asks Kion how well he knows Beshte and then tells Kion to come to the Tree of Life for an explanation. Beshte wonders why the animals are scared of him? Rani explains and Beshte thinks he is a destroyer. Ono says once the animals get to know Beshte they're sure to like him. Rani tells the animals that there has been a misunderstanding.The Lion Guard tell the animals that Beshte isn't a bad guy. When the penguins show up, Rani sees that Pinguino is missing. She says that he needs to be here since he caused the biggest fuss. Kion asks Anga to find Beshte and Pinguino. They soon show up after saved Pinguino's life and Pinguino says that Beshte is now Poa the Life Saver. The animals soon cheer for Beshte. "Long Live the Queen" Rani, Kion, and the Night Pride find out that Queen Janna is dying, after Janna passes away, Kion went to comfort Rani, devastated that her grandmother died. After Janna's funeral, Rani is unsure that she will make a great Queen. Kion tells her of his insecurities when he first led The Lion Guard Rani encourages Kion to talk to the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa (whom Janna had told her about and how he was killed by his brother Scar) whom Kion had not spoken to since he got his scar. "The Lake of Reflection" Rani and the Night Pride are forced to fight with Makucha's army at dawn, but the Night Pride is exhausted due to their normal shift being almost over. Kion and the Lion Guard arrive to try and help fight off their enemies, but Kion's orders interfere with Rani's orders, which causes the Night Pride and Lion Guard to stumble and collide into each other. Rani takes full command and they manage to drive off Makucha's army. Rani tells Kion to follow her lead from now on and that Kion has "potential" to be a great leader which Fuli and Bunga dispute saying that he already is a great leader. Despite being worried that he's not much of a leader now when he can't control the roar, Kion offers to help Rani by having the Lion Guard to patrol during the day so that Rani and the Night Pride can rest which Rani accepts. Fuli tells Rani that she's worried that Kion is getting worse because he now lacks confidence in himself while Rani tells Fuli to have faith in Nirmala's healing methods. But, Rani privately tells the Night Pride she's worried that Fuli is right about Kion's healing progress. Rani goes to see Kion at the lake and Kion is still worried that his scar won't ever heal, which means that he can't use the Roar and can't lead the Lion Guard. Rani questions if Kion actually needs it and then floats the idea of what her Grandmother said about the Roar being destined to return meant that Kion would give up the Roar before departing the Tree of Life. Rani is then interrupted by a dispute between a panda and lemurs over who can eat from the best bamboo stand. Rani suggests that they adapt Kion's idea about going in shifts and apply it to eating from the bamboo stand which the Panda and lemurs agree to do. Rani departs with the Lion Guard and admits to Fuli she's worried about Kion's progress as well and that Kion might have reached the limit of how much he will be healed. Fuli suggests they go back to the Pride Lands while Rani tells them she's worried Kion doesn't think he can lead the Lion Guard without the Roar which the others dispute. Rani is too tired to continue talking and goes off to rest. Makucha's army comes back to attack at sunset and Rani is the last to arrive. Since Rani hadn't arrived yet, Kion takes command and Rani is impressed when she makes it to the battle and witnesses Kion effectively leading the Lion Guard and Night Pride in coordinated attacks against the vicious and glutinous predators. After the battle is won, Rani appears and tells Kion that he is a great leader after all. "The Triumph of the Roar" Makucha's army attacks again at sunrise and the Night Pride is exhausted due to their regular patrol being almost over. But Kion and the Lion Guard are well-rested and fight off the group of gluttonous predators. After forcing the predators to retreat, Nirmala tells Kion that he's finally healed and the Lion Guard takes that as a sign that they can go back to the Pride Lands. However, that troubles Rani and she asks if Kion and the Lion Guard have to leave right now. Kion eases Rani's concerns by telling her they still have to patrol the Tree of the Life during the day so that Rani and the Night Pride can go get some rest. Bunga goes to the Tree of Life to speak to Rani and disturbs her sleep. Bunga thinks there's something weird going on with Kion regarding his Roar and Makini says that Kion may still be working on his roar. Makini tells Rani all about Askari, the first leader of the first Lion Guard and how Askari would go to Cikha Escarpment to practice the Roar. Rani has an epiphany about Kion and the Roar and she wants to see him alone, but Bunga insists on tagging along and she reluctantly brings him with her. They watch Kion using the Roar in different ways and are astonished. Soon they hear from Anga about Makucha's army attacking animals at the Tree of Life. Anga brings them to the battle and Kion uses the full extent of his new roar abilities on the army. He blasts them with concentrated bursts, creates small twisters, and even summons lightning to save the night pride trapped behind a boulder in the Tree of Life. Everybody, including Rani, is amazed at Kion's new abilities. Kion roars a giant twister that sweeps up every member of Makucha's army and sends them all far away from the Tree of Life, ending their threat for good. After realizing the full power of Kion's roar, Rani asks Kion to stick around instead of returning to the Pride Lands which leaves Kion and the Lion Guard stunned. "Journey to the Pride Lands" After Kion is finished speaking to Mufasa, Rani comes up to Kion and asks if he thought about what she said? Kion teases her about when she initially stated he would never be welcome at the Tree of Life and Rani says it's funny how things can change once you get to know someone. They both think that they make a great team and confess their feelings for each other singing Of the Same Pride. Rani tells Kion that she could use his help to maintain peace at the Tree of Life. Kion replies that she doesn't need anyone's help with that since she's already a great leader. Rani thanks Kion for the compliment and says that she wants to be a great Queen as well and that a great queen could use a great king and floats the idea of Kion being her King and mate. Before Kion can answer, the guard arrives and they're wondering why they haven't departed yet? Rani wishes that they would consider staying and most of the Lion Guard is open to the idea except for Fuli who is reluctant. Soon, Azaad appears and Fuli asks Rani how she knows him? She says that he's been to the Tree of Life before to help with an injury. Rani asks why he's here and Azaad says that he was showing travelers how to get to the Tree of Life. Kion's friends, Janja and Jasiri, come and tell the Guard that Zira and her Pride have come into the Outlands. Kion knows that it's his duty to protect the Pride Lands from Zira and decides to head back with Rani somberly accepting Kion's decision and obligation to the Pride Lands. Makini chooses to stay since she's now Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Rani says goodbye to the Guard and tells Kion that she meant what she said and that he and the Lion Guard will always be welcome at the Tree of Life. As the Lion Guard departs, Rani tells Makini that maybe the Roar will return to the Tree of Life again, someday. "Return to the Pride Lands" After Kion turned in his leadership of the Lion Guard to Vitani, Kion and his guard became protectors of the Tree of Life, where Kion proposes to Rani just he promised, becoming her husband, the male leader of The Night Pride and the King of the Tree of Life. Trivia *Rani is the first queen by blood in all the franchise of the Lion King. Sarabi and Nala became queen by marriage while Kiara is not yet queen. *Rani has been described by her voice actress as a strong female leader. In interview with her voice actress reveals that she is the leader of the Night Pride. *Although living far away from Pride Lands, Rani knows about Scar and what he did to Mufasa. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Sensational Six Heroes